


A New Addition

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Monty finds an unexpected visitor outside of their apartment and is about to learn a lot about responsibility.





	A New Addition

Monty was sure he was losing his mind. 

He had a day off from work and was trying to be semi-productive. Percy had been trying to convince him to sign up for some community college classes, so he was scanning class catalogues and filling out paperwork, but he couldn’t focus for more than a few minutes without hearing a soft noise. At first, he tried to convince himself it was just his hearing aid messing up, which it did sometimes just to...remind him he only had one functional ear? He didn’t really know why. But after it persisted for a while, Monty was pretty positive there was something outside.

Sighing, he headed outside, hoping he wasn’t about to be lured into a trap and mugged. Percy must be right- he needed to stop watching those true crime YouTube videos. 

He sat outside, waiting for the noise to come again and followed it, which was more difficult than it should have been, since his sense of where sounds were coming from was shot to hell. Eventually though, the noise was right next to him. He bent down to move a newspaper out of the way to reveal a kitten.

He picked up the small creature, handling it like they were made of glass. “Hey...hey little guy. Or girl. I don’t know. Um…I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

The kitten looked up at him with big eyes and mewled. Monty gulped. He could barely keep himself alive, how was he supposed to care for another living being?

\--

Percy returned home and opened the door, eager to sit down with Monty and not think for a while. When he walked in though, Monty looked...odd.

“Hi, sweetheart...good day?”

“Yeah,” Monty said, but he looked jumpy and his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He looked like he was panicking.

Percy sighed and sat down. “Darling, I didn’t mean to push you into going back to school. If it’s too much right now-”

“No, no! It’s fine.”

Percy eyed him skeptically. As he was about to ask what was wrong, he saw a flash of orange poke out of Monty’s sweatshirt. “Monty...is that a cat?”

“He was all on his own! What was I supposed to do, leave him to die?”

“You should take him to a vet.”

Monty pouted. “But I already named him.”

“Oh, I’m all ears.”

“...his name is Purrcy.”

Percy burst out laughing. “That’s so bad.”

Monty joined him in the giggling. “Don’t talk about our son that way!”

Percy ignored the lurch in his chest and reached for Monty’s hand. “You really want to keep him?”

Monty nodded. “I really do.”

Because Percy was physically incapable of saying no to Monty, he answered, “Fine. But we have to go get him his shots and food and-”

He was interrupted by Monty throwing his arms around him. “Oh, darling, you’re the best!” He kissed Percy’s cheek and Percy felt a flood of affection. He just wanted his boy to be happy.


End file.
